


not what i had planned

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, a tiny bit cute, calums got this thing for ashton, idek this is bad, librarian!ashton, lmao here we go again, luke and michael are kinda mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2571287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum really likes the hot librarian with the stupid nametag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

Calum doesn't know it, but he's probably close to winning creep of the year. It hasn't even been a year since he started watching Ashton at his desk, checking out book after book (it had only been five months, not that he had been counting. It doesn't feel like long to Calum, but some days he just wants to go up to Ashton and kiss him until he's satisfied at the state of his lips.

 _Pink and swollen_ Calum thinks as he takes a sip of his Capri sun. He's sat at a small table in the corner reading about thingymadoda for waternames class. He should probably be focusing so he doesn't fail waternames class, but Ashton. Its always Ashton with his untamed hair, tortoise shell glasses and stupid ass name-tag. "Hi! I'm Ashton" it reads and honestly its probably the most reading Calum does in the library.

His mind often tells him to take a chance and slap down the karma sutra in front of Ashton, as if its a way to tell him what he'd like them to do together. He can't and he won't. A, because that would involve going through a pile of awkward books in the adult section that involve a lot of naked stretching. And B, because he wouldn't dare to flirt with Ash.

He seemed so cool behind his dorky appearance and he's older than Calum. He's sure that if he saw Ashton in his school he would freak out and try to talk to him or worse, attempt to kiss his cheek. That's some pretty terrifying stuff in Calums book. Hehe, book, crush on a librarian. Calums life just gets funnier and funnier.

He's taking out a book for physiology and Calum finds it actually impressive that he'd remembered the name of the class. There must have been some weird stuff in his capri sun because he actually tries to talk to Ashton.

"Hi" Calum pauses to meet Ashton's hazel eyes. "I'm Calum" he finishes with a patented cheeky grin.

The grin us only to cover up the that he's hyperventilating on the inside.

 _Lame lame lame lame_ , his inner voice chants repeatedly and Calum agrees 100%. What Ashton does next knocks the smile off Calums face. He simply points to his nametag and hands Calum the book back, all without smiling. His face just screams "I don't care! Leave me alone loser!" And oh. Is this what disappointment feels like because it fricking sucks.

Calum leaves with a let down look on his face and it lasts all day, even when he jerks off to Ashton later that day.

***  
 _I best keep my head down_ , Calum thinks. After the rejection he faced last week, it's probably better that way. To be honest all he wants to do is make Ashton giggle. He's heard his giggle, its a delightful sound, but it's only ever heard when he opens his bag to find a sweet treat or when these two boys are with him. One of them had bright red hair which is obviously from a box, and the other has blonde hair that's usually styled upwards.

Ashton giggles, Ashton smiles, he even snorts at one point. Why can't I be the one causing that? Calum says to himself. He's going to try and talk to Ashton and this time it won't fail. Hopefully.

The library is silent again. Ashton's giggle can't be heard  at all and when Calum looks over he sees him reading an unfamiliar book from an unknown author. It's when Fire truck and product boy walk past, that he realises they haven't left; they've only moved to a different place. Now is not the time to be rejected by the attractive librarian in front of his friends.

The two boys stop by Calums table and only flame headed boy talks.

"Nice drink" he comments, without sarcasm in his voice. Calum looks down at his drink; apple was a good move on his part.

They leave, obviously, and Calum watches as they go hand in hand to the opposite end of the library, before (of course) pretending he's reading just so he can check out Ash. Calum fake reads for an hour before he leaves, but he swears he sees Ashton glance at him a few times. 

***

 

 


	2. Part Two

Calums broken his foot. Well he's only fractured it, but if he says he broke it, people seem to care more. It was dumb, kind of like him to be honest. Calum had left the house planning on going to the library only it ended up with a trip to the hospital because (and Calum denies this) he tripped up and fell awkwardly after trying to dodge a puppy. This combined with the fact he was running (which he also denies) and is just generally clumsy made for a broken foot and a pair of crutches. 

He's back to the place that caused the accident. Calum is walking (hobbling) a bit more cautiously and only stops to fix his streaked hair or check if his breath is still minty fresh. He walks into the library and almost instantly Ashtons eyes are on Calum, well his foot. A look of concern washes over his face and wow this is probably the most attention he's given to Calum.

Calum flashes him a smile that says  _I'm okay, you caused this you adorable asshole._ He sits down, then notices that Ashton has disappeared. It takes a lot of his self-will to not look like a little lost puppy. Thankfully Ashton reappears before Calum freaks out and tries to look for him. Ashton is weird. Ashton is really weird, because instead of going back to his desk he sits beside Calum; this is the moment Calum has been waiting for but he's not sure how to react right now.

Ashton shuffles closer and they're not touching, but if Calum was to move his leg it would bump into the other boys. Calum grabs his drink  _tropical_ today and takes a long sip to try and cool himself down. Speaking to Ashton for the first time in two weeks is weird, seeing as it's only the second time he's actually tried to talk to him. He tries again.

"Hi, I'm Calum." he utters with an apprehensive voice. 

"I know, I'm Ashton." Ashton replies. 

Then it's quiet, Calums jaw would have been on the floor if it were possible. He quickly composes himself just to say "I know" with a confident beam. He points to Ashton's name-tag to make it obvious.

There's smiling, smiling that is coming from the both of them. Ashton's smile's toothy and absolutly precious to Calum. As Ashton's about to leave he presses a Disney princess sticker onto Calums chest and smiles as warmly as ever. _Mulan_ Cal notes in his head as he looks at Ashton replace the book he got the sticker from.

Hot, adorable, not actually an asshole. Calum ticks these off a mental list he's made in the last 40 seconds of a perfect boyfriend.

Calum and Ashton meet eyes once or twice until Calum heads home. He's hobbling again, and probably looks ridiculous with this cast up foot and princess sticker. Cloud nine is the best way to describe the way Calum feels that day. Especially later that night when he jerks off.

***

One day is all it takes for Calum to give in. What he wanted to do was leave Ash begging for more; he wanted to come off as not desperate, because that's not what he is. A little infatuated, but not desperate.

Ashton is there, like always and he's replacing some books. Calum could have watched the scene all day, the older lad with his tongue stuck out slightly in concentration and how every once in a while he pulls at the sleeves of his green cardigan. With his crutches on the floor, Calum takes a seat that's a little closer to Ashton's desk for obvious reasons. Ashton's done and he sits at his chair, looking all important , while still giving off a comforting presence.

The first thing that comes into Calums head is to wave at the glasses clad boy so he does. It's only supposed to be a friendly gesture of "Hey, I'm here, please acknowledge me", but it seems like Ashtons sour with him again because all he does, is look up and roll his eyes tiredly, before picking up the book on his desk. Calums shocked, he seems to be a lot nowadays. 

They're back to square one, which means Calum will have to discreetly check out Ashton wile reading. There's sighing, there's anxiousness but mostly a huge sense of let down. He's probably made Ash hate him, Ashton now knows he's a creep, he's messed up with liking someone who can't put up with his stalkerish tendencies. Calum goes home facing the ground, being careful and arguing with himself for being over dramatic. 

 


	3. Part Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ending makes no sense, but here it is

Confidence goes out the window when Calum sees Ashton, even though there's nothing intimidating about him. Three days pass, Calums back in the library and this time he means business. Even though his life could pass as one, this is not a crappy sequel to a crappy film.

As soon as Calum walks in Ashton looks down and pretends he's busy. Calums not a complete idiot, he knows Ashton's just faking it so he doesn't have to talk to anyone. "the boys shy" that's what Calums sympathetic side is saying. However the pimp daddy, now is the time side of him is saying he should go right up to Ashton, ask him out and/or kiss him until he can't stand upright.

Both sides win aka Calum chickens out and doesn't want to come off as an arrogant airhead. He takes a deep breath.

 "Hi I'm Calum, as you probably know and I was wondering if maybe I don't know doyouwanttogoonadatewithme?" He mumbles in one breath. Ashton's too cool for this, he puts the book he was reading down just to raise a single eyebrow at the younger lad in a questioning manner.

"I was just wondering if maybe, if you're feeling up to it, would like to hang out with me after you close up?" Calum scratches the back of his neck and looks down, hoping for a subtle rejection.

"sure thing." This sparks calums interest. "only if you're willing to help around here."

Calums silent, Ashton's silent. Calums silent because he's speechless, Ashtons silent because he's waiting for an answer.

"Yes, I would love to help you and be around you and" Calum stops himself and pulls at his sweater. "forget that last part" he rushes out with with a nervous chuckle.

"So you don't wanna be around me?" Ashton gasps dramatically, then stops to compose himself and lower his voice. "Do I disgust you Calum?"

Only mindless babbling can be heard from the other boy, but that's stopped with an amused giggle from Ashton. "I'm just messing with you dude, now get over here we have work to do."

Calums in such a giddy haze that he walks right into the separator, forgetting about his crutch. Ashton laughs at his misfortune and lifts it up. "What am I gonna do with you?"

Ashton has to tell Calum how to scan and check out books seeing as Calums current state makes it a hassle for him to move around freely. Confused is the expression that Calum has half the time Ashton is explaining it to him. The curly headed boy leaves with a wide reassuring beam, before going to unpack some new books.

This is prime time for flirting so Calum does. He makes catches Ashton's eye every once in a while and either sends him a smile or pulls a funny face. Everything's good in the peace of the library; Ashton works quickly and with the great company its even better.

***

Five minutes till closing time and Ashtons on the other side of his desk. He pushes his glasses up his nose ,out of habit, and coughs to get Calums attention. The sound of a cough stops Calum from spinning on the wheely chair and at least he has the curtsey to blush out of embarrassment.

"Shall we go mi lady?" Ashton says like a chivalrous knight, while holding his hand out. Calum comes out from behind the desk, picks up his crutch from behind him, and take the older dorks hand.

"It would be a pleasure Sir Ashton." Calum giggles out with a toothy grin.

"Irwin, Ashton Irwin."

"Hood, Calum Hood."

Their straight faces only last a bit, then they're laughing at each others expressions. They're doubled up laughing at something that's funny in its unfunny way.

"Nice one mate." Ashton pats Calum on the back after he's wiped away a fake tear.

"I do try, I really do."

***  
Calum opts for pretending he lives near Ashton so he can walk with him, its a small town anyway. The conversation between the two is alive and filled with things like discussing bands, tv, derpy pictures on their phones and dumb jokes. Really just anything that come to mind. Its easy to talk to Ashton, it's makes him so happy that he can put a smile on his face and make him blush and Calum loves it.

Their hands occasionally touch and Calums heart does this thing that he can't describe without sounding like the huge sap he is.

Ashton then stop's and turns to look at Calum. "Here's my stop." He murmurs and Calum frowns, its the first time he's frowned all day and it's not pretty. Ashton shuffles on his feet while looking down. Calum fiddles with the straps on his backpack, waiting for something to be said.

The same words replayed in Calum’s head; kiss him. How he’d imagined this for so long. His opportunity was right in front of him, so why wasn’t he taking it?! Oh, he’s being stupid again.

“So…” Awkwardness. That’s all that seemed to loom from each of the boys. Equally they’d both imagined this moment, even if they didn’t want to, they had. But this wasn’t going to be how they’d imagined; leading to hard-core making out and other things that are way more intimate than a hand job from the other. Calum shook his head, as if he was riding him brain of these idiotic thoughts of jerking off Ashton; boys will be boys.

 Anyways, it was either now or possibly never, which Calum would never let be forgotten. The taller boy was leaning down, a sudden urge of confidence. Both pairs of lips were so close, ghosting over one another’s. Ashton was quite surprised, his breath clearly felt on Calum’s lips. Calum just let his eyes slip closed, before locking their lips.

Calum pulls back, doubting himself, but Ashton hums in disapproval and reattaches their lips. At first, nothing much happened just their lips pushed against one another’s, before their lips started to move and mould into one another’s. It was getting a little heated and Ashton actually liked this. He actually was really enjoying this and he’s so glad he is.

Ashton manages to open up Calums mouth with his and groans softly when he feels the warm slide of Calums tongue. Ashton brings his hand up and takes a loose grasp of Calums surprisingly soft hair, and pulls him down to get better access to his lips.  One of Calums arms go around the shorter boys waist; Ashton takes that as an invite to press his crotch against Calums thigh.

It then clicks in Calums mind that he's never actually done anything with a guy before, which means that he doesn't have a clue about what he's doing.

Ashton stills and pulls away to look up at Calum with a confused look.

"What's up, do you want to take this inside? Wait am I making you uncomfortable or something? I'm so so so sorry." Ashton rushes out as he feels his cheeks heat up. He messes with his hair, shy all of a sudden and looks at Calum for an answer.

Ashtons got the last part so wrong. He hasn't made Calum uncomfortable, it's just that Calums a bit inexperienced in this department. Almost making out with a male, let alone a hot male, has never been on Calums list of things to do.

"No, No, It's just that" Calum lets out a large sigh. "Actually, lets go inside, that sounds good."

Ashton doesn't look all that convinced but he still helps Calum inside.

They don't make it to the front door before they start kissing again. Ashton tries to hold Calum so it's easier, but it takes a lot of effort to balance him. Ashton multitasks and manages to get his key out and open the door, all without moving away from Calum.

While they stumble inside, Ashton holds Calum back and looks into his living room.

"Mom, Harry, Lauren, I'm here with an um" Ashton picks his words wisely "A friend of mine, leave dinner in the fridge please, I'll get it later."

The voice of who Calum supposes is Ashtons mom is heard through the door. "Okay I will, Lauren is at a sleepover by the way and I would love to meet your friend."

Ashton doesn't reply because he's trying to figure out how to get Calum up the stairs in a way that neither of them will get hurt.

"Give me your crutch thing." Calum hands it over to Ashton, while leaning on a wall, then Ashton runs up the stairs and turns a corner. Calum totally didn't stare at Ashtons ass through his skinny jeans. Totally.

Ashton jogs back downstairs. One minute Calum is leant against a wall, the next he's being carried up the stairs bridal style. Calum will admit to trying to look at Ashtons toned biceps flex as he carries him up.

Calum gets set down in Ashtons room, he notes what's in the room and drops his backpack on the ground. He doesn't remember for long though, because Ashtons lips are on his and they're moving quickly.

Calum does his best to hold back moan as he feels Ashtons tongue enter his mouth. His toes curl up as he feels the buzz of energy Ashtons lips give him.

"this, it needs to be taken off" Ashton mumbles under his breath as he tries to take Calums shirt off, Calum is more than willing.

Clothing is pulled off and disregarded to the best of their ability, leaving them only with jeans on.

Ashton directs Calum onto his bed and pushes him down gently, before getting on top. Calum can't think straight, his brain doesn't want to function, so when Ashton starts leaving light kisses on his neck he talks.

"Ashy" he whispers, Ashton only hums in acknowledgment and carries on. Calum can't breath, he's just overwhelmed at everything's that's happening. The only noise in the room are the quick gasps from Calum everytime Ashton decides to nip slightly at his neck.

It's when Ashton slips his hand underneath his jeans and starts rubbing his hipbone, that he realises they probably won't be able to do much because of Calums goddamn foot.

They're still, Ashton has stopped trailing kisses on Calums chest. Calum can feel Ashton laughter muffled against him. All Calum wants to know is why is he laughing? Did Calum do something as weird as him and cause Ashtons reaction to be semi hidden laughter?

"your foot doesn't want us to get jiggy with it!" Ashton jokes kisses Calum on the chin.

Ashton shuffles to Calums side, wraps one of his hands around his waist and snuggles in. Calum blushes deeply out of pure relief. A tanned tomato.

"This is why I shouldn't try to be sexy." Calum says as he pulls Ashton closer. The warmth radiating from Ashton is comforting, Calums own personal radiator.

"You don't even have to try." Ashton flirts. "anyway, lets try and introduce ourselves again.. Again" Ashton chuckles at the word repetition. "Well I'm Ashton and I love books,obviously, and playing the drums in my spare time.

"Drums eh?" Calum questions as he runs his hand through slowly through Ashtons hair.

"Yeah they're downstairs, oh and did you know if you try to drum and read, you'll hit yourself in the face with a drumstick? Crazy isn't it?"

Calum tries not to laugh at the thought of Ashton doing that, he doesn't do a good job so a few snickers are heard, which Ashton replies to by playfully glaring at him.

"It wasn't very fun to be honest; I'm going off topic, so what do you like?" Ashton says. He genuinely sounds interested.

"Football and playing bass I guess" Calum rests his chin on Ashtons head for a second, thinking. "More bass now considering the foot thing." his voice goes quiet at the end, because he thinks he's rambling.

"I made out with a football player" Ashtons says to himself "nice, I do like a good kick around for fun, its a nice break from college and all that."

"You're in college? Meaning you're?" Calum asks.

"Twenty,and getting older."

"Oh, that's cool. I'm still a lame highschooler, being eighteen and stuff."

"So am I supposed to give you the whole 'get good grades, don't get pregnant' speech?"

Calum laughs at Ashton sarcasm and pushes his shoulder gently.

"One, I'm pretty smart if I do say so myself; two I'm a dude, as in a have a penis, which you could have sucked." Calum pauses for effect "You could have had all this." He rolls his hips slightly to demonstrate.

"Penis, really?" Calum can feel Ashtons wide grin on his chest.

Calum scrunches up his nose and kisses Ashtons shoulder "Actually penis is an icky word, never again."

"Penis penis penis." Ashton chants. Calum tries not to burst out laughing at Ashtons childlike behaviour.

"Penis, penis everywhere Calum!"

"You know what I like Calum? Penis."

Calum laughs into Ashton's hair "Okay okay good for you, anything else you'd like to say?"

"I would like to see your whole four inches." Ashton says with a cheeky smile.

"Now that's just cold, Ash."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback would be awesome even if this sucked xx


End file.
